It's all your fault
by oOItaOo
Summary: Es tu culpa, lo sabes, por tu flaqueza le perdiste. No hay palabras o actos que lo puedan remediar.
**Advertencias** : todos los personajes, así como las situaciones, son propiedad intelectual de Cassandra Clare.

¡Muchas gracias por leer! Como siempre, toda crítica es bien recibida.

 **It's all your fault**

Le amas aunque él no te pueda ver, a pesar de que no te recuerda, de que ha olvidado tu nombre. No eres nadie para él, cuando él es tu mundo, lo único que te sostiene.

Ves su vida pasar entre suspiros, mirando desde lejos, desde la oscuridad en la que se ha vuelto verle, a escondidas, en secreto, pues nadie lo debe saber, nadie debe descubrir el hueco que hay entre tus pechos, en ese lugar donde el corazón sigue latiendo, a fuerza de voluntad.

Él te ha enseñado a querer para luego olvidarte, para regresar a un pasado que ya había sido borrado, lejos de las sombras, lejos de donde tú estás. Ha construido una nueva vida donde no cabes, donde no puedes encajar, donde ninguno de los dos pertenece, pero donde él se obstina en quedarse.

Todo lo que has tenido no es más que polvo brillando en tu mente, imágenes que los sueños te llevan, recuerdos que se posan en tus labios, dejando el tenue sabor de sus besos, la calidez de su amor, la ternura de sus ojos mirándote, diciéndote lo que eres. Es una mera ilusión, una fantasía que te persigue, una marea que te inunda, sacude tu cuerpo trayéndole de nuevo a ti, a los momentos que habéis compartido y que ahora forman parte de ti, de tu esencia. Y no puedes evitar evocar su presencia, oír su voz susurrando en tu cabeza, esas frases que no tenían sentido pero que ahora puedes entender, que hablan de vacío, de sentir escarcha abrazando tu corazón, queriendo detenerle pues sus latidos carecen de sentido, de punzadas que arremeten, inoportunas, serpientes que juegan sobre tu piel, arañando desde dentro con cada uno de los recuerdos del ayer.

Pero no importa porque él está lejos, en un lugar al que no puedes llegar, donde no puedes alcanzarle y duele, duele perderle, duele saber la verdad. Duele no poder agradecerle, o poder decirle adiós. Quizás así podrías superarlo, quizás así dejarías de estar atascada, detenida en ese momento que jamás se produjo, suspendida entre la realidad y lo que nunca será, deseando regresar a aquello que te arrebataron, aquello que tanto deseas pero que sólo existe dentro de ti.

Le perdiste y es tu culpa; no hay instante en que esta verdad no te persiga, no tienes ninguna duda. Los salvó a todos menos a ti, te abandonó cuando más le necesitabas, y el aire a tus pulmones no alcanza y no puedes respirar. Nunca pensaste que el amor doliera tanto, o que pudieras amar con esa intensidad, pero eres hija de tu madre, no sabes hacer las cosas a medida, contigo es o todo o nada y él te ha dejado vacía. Él, la causa de tu tristeza oculta en furia, la melancolía con la que pintas tus ojos cada día, el sarcasmo con el que difuminas esa verdad sombría que es extrañarlo y no poder compartir eso con nadie, pues sabes que debes ser fuerte, no derrumbarte. Porque tienes que seguir adelante, por él, por ti, por construir un mundo en el que él esté a salvo, aunque no te conozca y ya no le puedas importar. Porque saber que aún está vivo te conforta, y poder verle a escondidas, es la única paz que puedes tener, aunque traiga consigo la agonía de verle marcharse de nuevo, de no poderlo retener.

Y entonces un tecnicismo, una palabra, y todo ha cambiado. Te sientas a su lado e intentas ocultar la emoción que te embarga, las ganas de besarlo, de decirle esas palabras que tienes reservadas. Quieres dejarle espacio, que decida por sí mismo, pero en tu fuero deseas tan intensamente que acepte, que regrese a tu lado que no puedes evitar las mariposas que vuelan por dentro, queriendo escapar, estallar en tu sonrisa, pintar tu rostro con los colores de la felicidad, porque quiere intentarlo, quiere de vuelta lo que por derecho le pertenece, quiere acordarse de ti, poner nombre a ese rostro hermoso que le mira embelesado. Y acepta ir contigo, sin preguntas. Y sonríes porque está junto a ti, su mano sosteniendo a tientas la tuya, temblorosa, insegura, pero sus dedos rozan los tuyos y eso es lo único que quieres pedir.


End file.
